


Can I Say It?

by dbshawn



Series: Gentlemen We Are Not [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Death, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Tommy wants Alfie and Alfie certainly wants Tommy. But to what extent. I mean, who even needs love, yeah? Fuck off!





	Can I Say It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veneredirimmel (Smilla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilla/gifts).



> I certainly hope this story brings some joy or entertainment or just a brief excursion from everyday routine. Tried to follow the prompt. (Alfie and Tommy are horrible for one another.)  
>  **UPDATE** : Since I didn't have a beta, I went back and polished it up a bit.

“I hear, through very reliable sources, that you’re looking for a thoroughbred.” Champion Lennox slid the long fingers of his left hand through his dark, wavy hair. He was staring attentively across the table at Thomas Shelby, of the well-known Romani clan, a young man back from the war, seeking to make his bones about Birmingham.

Thomas lifted one side of his pouty lips into a smile, pushing thick gusts of tobacco smoke through his nostrils and dipping the curling ashes of his cigarette into the ashtray in front of him.

“That might be true.” Thomas took another slow draw from the cigarette, letting the cool, rich taste of burning tobacco swirl inside his mouth, before exhaling again.

Word on the street was his brother Arthur was head of the infamous Peaky Blinders, shooting, stabbing and stealing their way to a nice-sized fortune. But it seemed Thomas was more intent on finding his path down a more legitimate road. And Lennox thought they might make a favorable arrangement, quickly and quietly.

Tommy was already in favor of this business deal when Champion asked to meet him at the gentleman’s club that evening. He liked the prospect of owning a few racehorses, not just for the cashflow from betting or the joy of having animals. It also gave him a thrill to know he was surreptitiously cutting into Sabini’s business. That pompous guido had taken a hefty slice of the profits ‘round Birmingham, and it was about time some hometown boys gave him competition.

Champion, a man blessed through lineage, but not-so-much in business, had recently inherited a small stable of four horses from his dearly departed mother, Therese of Meriden. If he were another kind of man, he might take time and care to nurture this gift. Take pains to allow it to grow and flourish.

In terms of natural resources, horses were always to one’s benefit. Large herders always stayed in need, along with the country’s military and as of late, racers. But Champion was too far gone in his career as a betting man, and it was his current debts, due ironically, to bets at the racetrack, that pushed him to quickly sell his mother’s prized possessions instead. While a good stud good bring a breeder large sums of money over the years, the cost for feed and training and daily maintenance were too much for him to bear.

Tommy was quite clear on the logistics of this deal. They still had to negotiate a sale price, a time and place for transfer and a drawing up of new ownership papers. But there was something else, lingering between him and Champion like the faint whiff of a familiar cologne.

It was in the way Champion’s gaze burned against Tommy’s skin and the way his long slender leg slowly parted his own legs beneath the table, slowly rocking back and forth. Tommy felt a stirring in his loins.

“Don’t know about you Tommy, but suddenly I’m famished. Could we get a bite before we talk further?”

There was no need for his gypsy blood to intuit what this man wanted. It was quite clear in his eyes, in the way he slowly but thoroughly licked his lips. In the way he let his hand glide over his mouth while one long finger slipped inside and he wrapped his lips around it before letting it slide out with an audible pop.

Tommy’s body jolted at the sight and sound and he loudly cleared his throat.

“Right. If you’ll excuse me just a moment Mr. Lennox.”

Tommy quickly put out his cigarette, stood up from the table, took a slightly long glance at Champion and made his way towards the back. Anyone watching would have simply assumed he needed to use the lavatory. Anyone watching would have been partially correct. But as this was a gentleman’s club of a certain nature, practically everyone inside was wont to tend to their tables and mind their business.

* * *

 

Champion waited for almost five minutes, like a true gentleman. He even ordered another round of drinks for their table, instructing the waiter to await their return before refreshing their beverages.

When he deemed the timing just right, he stood and left to make his way to the back. Champion was tall and slender and had the fortunate ability to not draw attention to himself. The conversations and music buzzed around him, with no focus on his movements or intentions. His dark slacks were loose enough, thank God, to slightly hide his erection. The fabric of his underwear was slightly irritating his cock but his focus was just on making it to the lavatory. Then there would be relief.

When he got to the door, Tommy was standing there already, silent and still.

“Is there a line?” Champion asked directly.

“Actually no. Go ahead if you like.” Tommy kept his head down, made a sharp left and headed out of the rear doors to the gardens. Champion allowed two beats before following him.

* * *

 

Now, unbeknownst to either one of these men, but especially Tommy, was the fact that a car, paid for by one Alfie Solomons had just pulled up curbside in front of the gentleman’s club. In and of itself, this wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. The club was a place where most of the men about town came to dine, drink and congregate at any given time during the week. Some of those men came to do a bit more than that. Still not unusual.

What was strange, was that Alfie Solomons, baker and rum concocter extraordinaire had the inklings of a gypsy and the nose of a dog. A bloodhound nonetheless. And this of course, didn’t pertain to all things. But anything in his vicinity, which he considered to be of the upmost importance? Alfie was a detective of a most peculiar and meticulous order.

Broad and strong, Alife didn’t wait for Levi, his driver to even turn off the ignition before he sprung out the door of the car onto the sidewalk, gathering his outercoat around himself.

“Shall I stay ‘ere Alfie?” Levi asked after him.

Alfie turned his head back towards the car in response.

“I don’t care if you drive around the city with your cock in your hands. Just be ready when I ‘m done mate. Now fuck off!”

Levi didn’t blink at Alfie’s curses. He started up the car again, deciding to take her ‘round the block a few times before coming back. Somehow, he didn’t think this visit would be a long one.

Alfie gave the doorman his hat and coat, leaving his tribal scarf ‘round his neck.

“Evening fellas. ‘Sanywhere’s a right thirsty gentleman can get a drink in here or do I have to pour one meself?”

“Right this way Mr. Solomons,” a waiter answered. He ushered Alfie to a corner table, enough to seat two people and took his order. “Cognac neat, yeah. But make sure it’s chilled first, alright?”

“Will do Mr. Solomons.”

Alfie was agitated. Goosebumps were pimpling on his forearms and he felt almost on the verge of a sneeze, as if it were early spring and he’d taken an unknown whiff of the season’s first pollen. Something was off. Not quite right in his world. He clasped his hands together, his thumbs circling round and round one another and slowly began to scan the room.

A few heads turned to notice him when he sat down, but for the most part everyone was too busy puffing on cigars, laughing at their inside jokes and making G-d knows what kind of plans with one another for business or pleasure or whatever.

Alfie knew he didn’t belong here. Didn’t really mesh with these types of people. He was a fucking Jew for Chrissake. As far as they were concerned, he should probably be hoveled off in a synagogue somewhere or pacing the streets of the Jewish quarter, deciding which lovely young woman he wanted to accompany him to dinner for the evening, right?

Except he didn’t attend service regularly and he wasn’t particularly interested in the crop of single Jewish women his Mum kept spouting off about. His life right now, was bakery, rum, tavern, home. Not entirely in that order. Not entirely without including a certain carnality to the list, when desired. And that’s the way he liked it for now.

So they obliged him. Tolerated his presence. Probably burned a few candles after he left to waft away the scent of kike scum in the air. What the fuck did he care? He had more money buried in the cellar of his bakery than some of them would ever make in a calendar year. So let them turn down their noses as need be.

Alfie rubbed his face, then caressed the curly hairs of his beard as shifted in his seat.

“Think I’ll freshen up a bit before I take that drink, yeah?” he said to the waiter.

“No problem at all Mr. Solomons. We’ll wait til you return.”

“Damn right you’ll wait. You charge way too fucking much as it is for you not to wait mate,” he muttered as he headed towards the back.

* * *

 

The gardens were enclosed by a brick wall, except for a small opening, leading to a quiet alleyway on the side. Tommy slipped into the dark and when Champion followed him he was already standing against the wall, rubbing his hand slowly up and down his crotch.

Champion chewed his lips for a moment before walking slowly towards Tommy, placing a hand beside his head and sliding the fingers of his other hand into Tommy’s waiting mouth. The suction from Tommy’s lips and tongue made him audibly gasp, precum spurting inside his pants. Suddenly he couldn’t wait. Champion replaced his fingers, letting his mouth cover Tommy’s, licking at his puffy lips, letting his tongue surge inside. His hands worked at the clasps of Tommy’s slacks.

Tommy’s hands in turn were sliding down Champion’s neck, across his taut chest, rubbing gently across a beaded nipple, until Champion slid his zipper down, reaching into the “sleeve” of his underwear and pulled Tommy’s penis out into the cool evening air.

“Ahhhhhhhh,” Tommy sighed. Champion began to gently caress the head, moving his thumb back and forth against the slick gently seeping from him. He began to tug gently at him and Tommy couldn’t help but move his hips back and forth trying to gain a bit of friction.

Champion kissed him again, waiting ‘til Tommy opened his eyes and they could stare at each other just long enough for him to see the hint of a smile in Tommy’s beautiful blues. Champion yanked the scarf from ‘round his neck, placing it on the asphalt, bent down on his knees and with his hand still on Tommy, opened his mouth to take him in.

“Mmmmmm,” he hummed around Tommy’s dick, the reverberations from his mouth making Tommy shiver a bit.

“Oh shit…” Tommy moaned. The suction, back and forth felt so fucking good and as he slowly began to pump into Champion’s mouth he let his head sink back on the brick wall and let himself fall into the rhythm.

A pleasant breeze swirled around their heads rustling the leaves of the trees hanging overhead. At any other time, their faculties would have registered the sounds around them but due to their particular engagement, they were oblivious, swimming in pleasure.

For this reason, they didn’t hear the clearing of a throat or the forced coughs above.

“I do say, if I were the type to go fishing, you know, dangling my bait for a nice catch and all, I’d want to be outside too. For when I caught it and chose to swallow it down.”

Champion didn’t recognize that voice, hovering above their heads, but Tommy sure as hell did. Enough to make him whisper out a “Fuck”, even as blood was pulsing down the length of his dick amidst a tingling in his balls.

He didn’t look up. Didn’t dare give anything away. He simply pulled away from Champion, cocking his head towards the back entrance. Champion, didn’t know who that was and really didn’t care, his rhythm was going to pay off in a myriad number of ways. But he could see in Tommy’s eyes that this would have to continue another time. So he stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hands, gathering his scarf, brushing off the front of his slacks and darted back up the stairs, past whoever that gruff voiced bastard was. Back inside, with the safety of lights and sound, no one would be any-the-wiser.

Tommy however, wasn’t afforded such a smooth exit.

The click of Alfie’s shoes slowly made their way down the stairs. In the gathering dark, Tommy was tucking himself back inside his underwear, straightening out his trousers, zipping up and running both hands through his thick hair.

“Is this ‘ow we do business nowadays? This ‘ow we seal the deal when we want to buy a racehorse?”

“Listen, I didn’t plan on…”

“Didn’t plan on what? On WHAT?” There was a vein curling at the top left of Alfie’s forehead and Tommy was sure if he didn’t play this just right, it would burst and there would be Solomons’ soup all over the pavement for some poor schmuck to clean up later.

“You didn’t say you were coming to town this week. You never called, never left a message at my office.”

Alfie leaned into Tommy, who was still up against the wall. That man’s cologne was wafting off of Tommy’s skin. Looking at the sloppy way his belt still hung against his hips, he knew where else that man’s scent was.

“I shouldn’t have to leave a fucking message, yeah. Not if I don’t want to.”

He leaned in so close that the hairs of his moustache were rubbing against the top of Tommy’s lips. Alfie was focused on his lips instead of his eyes, but he knew better than to move. Tommy’s breathing began to quicken and he wasn’t sure if there would be velvet or violence coming.

Alfie staid preternaturally still. His back seemed to straighten, his chest seemed to broaden. In an instant, he pushed Tommy’s head aside, licking a long stripe up the length of his neck, pressing his hips into Tommy’s so their cocks rubbed forcefully against one another.

He grumbled dark and low, against Tommy’s skin, then moved back just a touch, raising his forefinger.

“I don’t fucking know who you think you are. Or who you’re playing with. But Imma tell you what you’re gonna do from here on out.”

Tommy’s eyes were wide now. Blue pools of frenzy dancing in the dusk.

“You’re gonna go upstairs, and you’re gonna fix yourself, because for fucks sake, you’re an adult, yeah? You’re gonna finish your drink or your smoke, your fucking five course meal with that man, right? And then you’re gonna walk to the corner of Lionel and Livery Street and get in the back of the car waiting there.”

Alfie stepped away from him properly this time. He sniffed the air and massaged his beard for good measure. Then he walked round to the front of the club.

* * *

A week later, they’re in Tommy’s neat cottage in Dorridge. Close enough to Birmingham for him to tend to business, but far enough away that he and Alfie can discuss matters privately and discretely. No maids, no butlers, no groundskeepers, just a small cottage beyond a verdant heath on a quiet enough street. Where neighbors too tired from milking and planting and harvesting will worry about their neighbor and the visitor he may or may not have had for several nights on end.

Alfie was standing in front of the fireplace. After replacing his usual hat with something much less identifiable, he’d chopped several cords of wood. Something he hadn’t done in ages, yeah. Then in the cool of the evening, he brought several logs inside and made a nice fire, while Tommy prepared a dinner of lamb chops and fresh greens, boiled carrots sprinkled with cinnamon, creamy corn and fresh apple pie as a topper.

They ate quietly, the events of the previous week still simmering in Tommy’s head with Alfie simply wanting to smooth it all over.

Alfie was devouring his food, taking large gulps of water and burping freely. Tweren’t any folks around that he needed to impress and even if Tommy was still miffed at him, he had to admit that this dinner was made for them both to feel comfortable. At least for a few moments.

Tommy took careful bites of his carrots, chewing generously before swallowing and then taking a swig of cold ale he’d gotten in town earlier.

“I didn’t need you to buy the horse for me Alfie. I’m a grown man and I ‘m perfectly capable of handling things on my own.”

Alfie crossed his arms across his chest, leaned back in his chair and smiled to himself. Finally. They’d make some progress.

“What’s that love? Mad because I wanted to treat you to a gift? Punched out ‘cause I interrupted your fuckery in the alleyway?”

Tommy glared at the man sitting across from him. Damn Alfie. He was a powder keg, a constant tease and a veritable pain in the arse. One minute pushing Tommy away saying they were getting too close. Another minute, hunting him down in the streets, determined to take away any other moments of pleasure he might have. Doesn’t stand a man any good to have blue balls and stay sane, innit?

“You spent £3,000 more on that horse than he was even worth and now Lennox is strolling around town telling everyone I’m a right round fuck when it comes to business, yeah. You happy ‘bout that? Does that give you a rise?”

Tommy stabbed three carrots with the spikes of his fork and pushed them into his mouth, chewing coarsely.

“’Course it gives me a rise! Anytime I loosen the rope and you ‘ave the balls to think you’re free from me and I yank you back into my sphere it gives me a rise Tommyboy! Whatdoya think this is, yeah?”

Tommy took another swig of beer and stared at his plate. He waited a long time, not saying a word, the ire burning in his chest. Without warning he jolted upright, kicking his chair behind him and stormed off upstairs.

Alfie stood up as well but didn’t bother to go after him.

“Lovely, just lovely. Throw a tantrum, like a little bitchbaby who can’t get his way. Leave me to clean up the mess, like always.”

Alfie took his time clearing the dishes and gathering scraps to give to the neighbor’s dogs the next morning. He knew what was eating at Tommy had nothing to do with the racehorse or his reputation or even being interrupted in an alleyway. Okay, maybe being interrupted was enough to be upset about. A man always needed a proper release. He knew this. Wasn’t right for anyone to walk around backed up and frustrated.

What was gnawing at Tommy’s craw, nibbling at his gullet, was the fact that he’d told Alfie he that he loved him a few months back and Alfie hadn’t said it back. And I mean, it wasn’t like he wanted to be a prick. Of course he didn’t. But he wasn’t feeling love towards the man, so he didn’t want to be a right round bastard and lie to his face.

Like? Sure. Lust? Probably. Love? Fuck off with that pansy, fairytale bullshit. Love was something he felt for like, his mother, right? Because she risked everything literally to bring ‘im into the world and see that ‘is gullet weren’t laid bare before he had the chance to make a man of himself.

They were grown fucking men. Who had money. Wielded power. There weren’t no such thing as love in their world. There was food and rum, fucking and bashing men’s heads in ‘til they divvied up their share of what was rightfully yours. And why couldn’t this gypsy cunt understand that? Why?

* * *

 

Alfie stomped up the worn stairs of the cottage to the second floor. Fully knowing he didn’t want to go to bed in this icy silence. Fully knowing he didn’t want to sleep at all.

Tommy had taken a bath and brushed his teeth. He was now standing in front of the mirror, smoothing his hair back with a comb, humming some village song to himself.

“Looks like you’re ready to retire, yeah?” Alfie’s attempts at small talk were never smooth or easy. Tommy was much more adept at that kind of thing.

“I guess so.”

“And you’re just gonna cold shoulder me ‘til the morning, innit? Freeze me out?” Alfie was starting to grow impatient. Tired of Tommy’s petty emotions. Irritated that his dick, hanging heavily in his pants was still untouched.

“Fuck you Alfie. Fuck you and all the ways you scheme to hurt me.”

Tommy stopped combing his hair then and stared at Alfie directly in the mirror.

Alfie looked at him then. Stunned and silenced. Then he began to laugh. A loud, boisterous, raucous laugh, that began in his belly and bellowed up past his lungs.

He jumped up, surging at Tommy, grabbing him by the hair, pulling his head back and pushing his face into the space behind Tommy’s ear.

“Fuck me? Fuck ME you say?” he growled.

“No. I’m gonna fuck YOU. I’m gonna suck the taste outta your mouth and then fuck you til you can’t speak.”

With that said, he ripped at Tommy’s shirt, tearing it down past Tommy’s arm. Tommy fought against him, elbowing him in the gut and once Alfie had spun around, spitting in his face, just above his eyes. As a matter of reflex, Alfie backhanded him across the face and the sting was enough to cause Tommy to loudly gasp. Even Alfie stopped and stared at him in silence, thinking that he’d finally gone too far.

That should have been enough to end it. To end them. But instead, Tommy took a few deep breaths, hand on his stinging cheek. Then he surged forward towards Alfie roughly grabbing the man ‘round his back as their mouths clashed together. There was the meeting of lips and tongues and teeth. Alfie’s beard hairs roughly scraping against Tommy’s smooth olive skin. Tommy began to claw at Alfie’s shirt until Alfie raised his hands saying “Fuck it all” and Tommy pulled it quickly up over his head. Then Tommy hands were at Alfie’s waist, wriggling his belt loose, popping the buttons of his pants and yanking his zipper down.

“Take it off,” he moaned. “Now!”

Alfie, feeling a zing of fresh blood filling his loins, was in no mood to argue now. He fiercely yanked his trousers and underpants down to the floor stepping out of them eagerly as his cock bobbed up and down in the space between them.

Tommy did the same. Removing his own trousers and undergarments quickly, tugging at his dick a few times to ease the growing tension there. He pushed Alfie back onto the bed and then climbed over him, straddling him a bit.

“You fucking arse,” he whispered as he bent down to kiss Alfie once more. Running his hands along Alfie’s broad arms, kissing and sucking at the tender skin just below his beard. Pinching at his nipples, making Alfie’s hips rise as their dicks rubbed against each other deliciously.

Alfie moaned at the contact, his cock beginning to leak freely.

“I aim to please, yeah. Always.”

The sound of Alfie’s voice sent a spark of fire through Tommy’s abs and he licked at one of Alfie’s nipples, pulling the rising knob between his teeth and twisting slightly.

“Oi! Careful now!” Alfie groaned.

Tommy grinned at him slyly and then licked the space between his pectoral muscles. Kissing and gnawing at the flesh of his abdomen, then down, down and down until he was breathing in the deep musky scent of Alfie’s pubic hairs, nuzzling his nose against the wiry curls and Alfie gasped and moaned pushing himself upwards.

Alfie’s dick grazed against Tommy’s cheek, smearing cum there and he raised his head, letting his eager tongue flick at the wetness, then letting it swirl inside his mouth. He let an audible moan leave his lips just to display his pleasure. Then he took Alfie’s cock in one hand while sliding his wet , willing mouth down above it.

“MotherofgodandAllThatsHoly!” Alfie shouted. The tug, the pull, the soft, firm friction was enough to make him spill all of himself right there and then.

“Shit! Who taught you how to do this mate?” Alfie’s head was moving back and forth, his hands grabbing at the sheets and if not for Tommy’s surprisingly strong forearms, his hips would be jumping up and down as well. Tommy began to work at him. He twisted his hand around the base of Alfie’s cock while bobbing his head up and down in a steady motion. Every now and then, he’d pull back to swirl his tongue around the sensitive head, then swallow him back down. Even going so far as to swallow him whole, letting his tongue lie flat against the underside of his organ, breathing harshly through his nose and tugging just a little with his cheeks until Alfie was no longer speaking English or any language known to man.

Tommy let Alfie fall out of his mouth, to Alfie’s loud dismay. And abruptly popped up to open the drawer of the dresser beside the bed.

“Fuck off! I’m over here ready to shoot like a firework!,” Alfie bellowed.

Tommy turned back towards him and grinned.

“And that you will. Patience…”

He rumbled inside the drawer until he found a small bottle of lubricant. Thankfully he hadn’t used it all up, since their last rounds in the sheets. He popped open the top, then returned to Alfie, straddling his legs, feeling the hardness of cock and the softness of balls beneath him. Tommy began to reach for his own dick, but Alfie swatted his hand away. “That’s my territory right? So leave me to it.”

Tommy slathered lube all over his fingers, then raise up just a touch and inserted two inside of himself. Usually, he would take more time and care to make sure he was open for Alfie, but his body was aching, his balls so very full and his cock, red and straining for release.

He sank down on his own fingers, letting out a long loud sigh, holding still for just a moment.

“Y’ all right there?” Alfie asked. Slightly concerned. Moreso impatient.

“Just. Fine. Need just a moment,” Tommy groaned in between breaths.

He was rising and sinking on his own two fingers, trying to move through the sting and tightness until he found---. Right there, he was finally opening a touch, the slickness keeping his movements languid and smooth. Several more times, rising and falling until his own fingers brushed against his prostate and then there was cum spilling out the head of his dick onto Alfie’s chest.

Alfie tugged at him, gently at first, in awe of the sight of his cock. Of what it was doing. Of the warm jizz settling into his curly chest hairs.

“Ahhhh. Ughhhhngngghhhh”, Tommy was still tight, but he felt ready, felt a tug just beneath his balls. Knew that if he didn’t hurry up, neither one of them would make it.

“Wait just a minute Alfie. Lemme settle.”

Tommy’s breath was coming in shorter spurts, his dick now leaking freely, his heartbeat racing and his mind beginning to liquefy. Understanding just what he meant, Alfie placed his hands on Tommy’s thighs and began breathing through his mouth. He was more than ready to find his release.

Tommy gently took his cock and pressed it against his hole, marveling at the width of the head, wondering how in the world Alfie managed to fit inside of him, even now. One thing no one could ever accuse the Jew of was using bravado to make up for physical lack. He was more than adequate. Larger than average. A man of substantial size, that was for sure.

Tommy settled while the head was fully inside him, then he took two long deep breaths and push all the way down until Alfie’s length had disappeared inside of him. He sucked in a long column of air between his teeth as he felt himself clutch around Alfie while Alfie mumble-curses beneath him. He swiveled his hips a few time, making sure he was ready, then pulled away from Alfie before quickly sinking back down until his cheeks met the warmth of Alfie’s thighs.

Alfie roared out and then moved his hands to the top of Tommy’s hips, no longer caring if he left bruises, no longer able to quell his patience. He let Tommy rise again before pushing up forcefully as Tommy’s body came back down.

There they were, panting and grunting, the sound of flesh meeting flesh loud in the room as they bucked and strained in the throes of pleasure. Tommy cried out every time Arthur hit his prostate, another arc of come spewing forth and Alfie roared when Tommy clenched around his cock, the friction of the pull causing his head to fall back and his mind to swim.

It wasn’t in his mind to do so and yet Alfie found himself locking hands with Tommy, gazing up at the slender, dark man, in awe of how limber and willing he was to please. How firm and tight the ridges of his abdomen were and how succulent his weeping dick looked, jutting out from his crotch like a flag at half mast.

They settled into a steady rhythm, giving to and taking from one another until he felt Alfie’s legs begin to quiver. Tommy had squeezed his eyes closed and was breathing harshly through his mouth. Electric bolts began rising from Alfie’s dick, spreading outward, moving faster and faster.

In no time at all, his eyes jerked open and his mouth formed an “O”, a silent scream stuck in the back of his throat. Tommy felt Alfie fill him with warm, thick cum and the sight of the Jew, mute and at his mercy caused Tommy to follow suit. Rope of thick, white cum spurted from his dick onto Alfie’s chest. Alfie reached to put his hand around Tommy, jerking at him violently until more streams spurt forth and the Jew’s large hands were warm and wet with the feel of him.

As Tommy strained to catch his breath, Alfie pulled his upper torso up just enough to take Tommy into his mouth and suck at him vigorously, loving the salty, tangy taste of him. Loving the long, low moan he pulled out of him, while still firmly deep inside.

Finally, Alfie lay back on the bed. Tommy flopping down against his messy chest. He was sweaty and sticky and feeling rather loose and lovely. He could feel Alfie’s heartbeat still thumping wildly in his chest and it made him grin. At this. At them. Tommy kissed his warm chest, rubbing his hands along Alfie’s arms and down the sides of his chest.

Alfie struggled to come back to himself. What in the hell were they even on about earlier. He let his hands glide over the sinews of Tommy’s back. Then he hugged Tommy even tighter, feeling their members rubbing together, already wanting to go another round. Why couldn’t every moment be as lovely and freeing as this?

It was then that he heard his own voice in the room.

“Fucking hell, I might just love you too, you cunt!”

* * *

 

A few months after that. After Tommy had made careful provisions to have the horse groomed and fed, trained and matriculated into racing life. After he’d been tested and approved for racing and the bets began to come in heavy for the Shelby prize. After Tommy somehow found a way to get Lennox’s mouth back around his dick, even though their deal was firmly done, Alfie made a decision. One with a clear head mind you.

He had Levi drive him out to the stables one night, where he knew the horse was kept. He sipped on a bottle of his own rum for the trip, mumbling Old Testatment stories to himself about vengeance and wrath and a hard-hearted G-d who meted out punishment with fire.

What the fuck did Lennox have in that filthy hole that could keep Tommy coming back? Cumming back to back, that he didn’t have? Why for heaven’s sake did he even focking care?

He didn’t know. He couldn’t articulate it. All he knew were his heavy footsteps in the calm and dark, inching towards the stables. Listening to the soft neighing of the horses therein. Using his pocket mirror to cause a reflection allowing him to read the wooden nameplates on each stall.

He walked until he found Tommy’s horse. Taking long swigs of rum and whispering its name over and over until he couldn’t deny the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes.

Then slid his pistol from his coat pocket, cocked the hammer, aimed and fired. Four shots. ‘Til the animal was down, writhing in the hay.

Fuck did Tommy need with a racehorse anyways?


End file.
